Bon Anniversaire !
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS sans aucun rapports les uns avec les autres, si ce n'est le contexte d'anniversaire !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Je suis ravie de vous présenter le premier OS de ce recueil de ben... d'OS, vous vous doutez bien._

 _Bien, alors, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Theodore Nott s'ennuyait.

Et bien oui, il se faisait totalement et irrémédiablement chier.

Il était là, dans le parc de Poudlard, couché dans l'herbe, face au lac, abrité sous les larges branches pleines de feuilles d'un arbre. Il observait distraitement les tentacules du calamar géant qui se baladaient à la surface, tout à fait normalement.

Le blond de Serpentard soupira profondément et ferma les yeux, profitant de la brise fraîche qui venait souffler sur son visage.

Il pensait.

Il pensait à la journée de merde qu'il venait de se taper : il avait passé sa journée à fuir les gens et principalement les Serpentard qui voulaient entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, mais aussi les Gryffondor... Depuis que la guerre était totalement terminée, toutes les maisons se réconciliaient.

Et les Gryffondor, enfin surtout Harry, Hermione et les Jumeaux, l'agressaient tout le temps !

Harry, parce qu'il voulait être ami avec tout le monde et qu'il aimait bien le côté renfermé et isolé de Theodore.

Hermione, parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup les conversations uniquement intelligentes, et aucunement animées d'intentions perverses pour ses formes nouvelles, qu'elle entretenait avec le blond.

Les Jumeaux, parce qu'ils étaient simplement curieux à propos de ce garçon qui ne riait jamais.

Et en cette journée de pur malheur, il s'était abrité à son endroit préféré, le bord du lac, sous cet arbre, son arbre, son pêcher.

Theodore lança un rapide tempus sans baguette et, avisant l'heure, il ferma les yeux avec appréhension.

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna les dix-huit heures, dans ce soleil couchant et la douleur se mit soudain à affluer dans le corps du garçon.

Il retint ses cris de souffrance mais un petit gémissement étouffé lui échappa.

Son esprit ne faisait que crier : _Trouvez de l'aide ! Aidez-moi !_

Mais rien n'arrivait et petit à petit, il se laissa tomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Il ne sentit pas une ombre se pencher sur lui, pas plus qu'il ne sentit la personne à qui appartenait cette ombre le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Theodore se réveilla.

Les héritages magiques ne devraient pas faire aussi mal... c'est pas juste que ça tombe sur lui, c'est sensé ne faire mal qu'une fois sur deux milles. Et sur qui ça tombe ? Sur lui, quel hasard ! Par Merlin, c'était officiel, il haïssait sa majorité.

Theodore ouvrit les yeux et... les plongea dans un regard bleu azur.

 _Pas lui !_ Pensa son esprit malmené.

Il essaya de se défaire de la prise de l'autre garçon mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au poignet. En plus, il lâcha un « _Aïe_ » pas masculin pour deux sous.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi les jumeaux squattaient Poudlard cette année ? Bon, pour aider les élèves qui retapaient leur septième année, certes, mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans les bras de Georges ?!

-Fais attention ! Déclara le roux.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Dit Theodore d'un ton froid et distant, qui n'allait pas _du tout_ avec son état d'esprit du moment.

L'état d'esprit en question se résumant avec un : « _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ ».

Georges sourit mais ne fit rien de plus.

-Tu comptes me lâcher ? Demanda Theodore.

Le roux fit mine de réfléchir puis raffermit sa prise sur sa victime et déclara :

-Hmm... nan, t'es bien, là.

Theodore soupira d'un ton exaspéré mais une petite voix en lui lui chuchota :

- _Mais c'est qu'il a pas tort, en plus..._

Mais le blond la fit taire très rapidement et lança :

-J'aimerais que tu me lâches.

 _-Ouh, le menteur !_

Encore une fois, il fit taire cette petite voix agaçante.

Georges le regarda en plantant ses yeux dans les siens et Theodore rougit, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction au roux.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de jouer, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Theodore avec exaspération.

Georges resta silencieux mais répondit :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je joue ?

Theodore ne répondit pas et essaya encore de se dégager. Rien à faire.

Le blond soupira d'agacement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de croire que je suis sérieux? Redemanda Georges.

Theodore ne prêta pas en apparence aux propos du roux mais dans son cerveau, c'était la folie : Hulk dansait en slip et complètement beurré.

Le blond essaya donc _encore_ de se dégager de la prise du garçon.

Exaspéré, Georges se pencha sur Theodore, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa.

Theodore, lui, eut le brusque instinct de frapper très très fort le roux mais sa main s'arrêta, bloquée par une des mains de son agresseur.

Georges grogna et interrompit le baiser une seconde.

Pendant cette seconde, beaucoup de choses se passèrent :  
Georges se rendit compte qu'il voulait encore embrasser Theodore, rien de bien nouveau.  
Theodore se rendit compte qu'il voulait encore embrasser Georges, ça, déjà plus.  
L'arbre bruissa.  
Le calamar semblait applaudir des tentacules, d'après celles qui étaient visibles à la surface et qui se frappaient les unes les autres en faisant des petits « _spouich spouich_ ».  
Le vent souffla.  
Le souffle venta.  
Les nuages continuèrent leur route vers les montagnes.  
Le temps passa.  
Un lapin éternua.  
Un poisson rouge, très rouge, tourna dans son bocal, oublia, et retourna dans son bocal.

Et soudain la seconde fut finie et Georges repassa à l'attaque des lèvres de Theodore.

Theodore passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Georges et lui accorda l'accès demandé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux garçons cessèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mélangeant leurs souffles.

-Tu détestes toujours autant cette journée ? Demanda Georges.

-Disons que je commence à lui trouver des avantages. Répondit le blond.

Georges lui sourit et se remit à l'embrasser, le renversant dans l'herbe.

-Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu résister à la tentation de t'embrasser dès que je te croisais.

- _Parfois_ , je me demande comment on peut apprécier un Gryffondor impulsif...

Georges rigola et embrassa encore Theodore.

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse, maintenant.

Puis, le roux se pencha et lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille :

-Bon Anniversaire...

* * *

 _ **02/06/2016**_

 _._

 _Voilà, ce premier OS est terminé !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _À vos clavier !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Bienvenue au deuxième chapitre !_

 _Merci à Mistice93 pour tout ! C'était gentil !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Draco Malfoy voulait uniquement passer une journée tranquille.

Seulement, beaucoup trop de monde venait l'emmerder.

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, uniquement de la tranquillité. Mais voilà qu'une armée de rouges et or sans cervelle, comportant le nombre astronomique de une personne, lui criait dans les oreilles depuis cinq heures du matin.

Pourquoi lui?

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Excepté avoir quinze ans...

Lui qui pensait, dans ses rêves les plus fous, passer un anniversaire tranquille, il était vraiment déçu.

Déçu ? Ce n'était pas vraiment cela le mot. Non. Il était plus... comment dire ? C'était... plus de la frustration.

Cette fin de quatrième année était en plus vraiment horrible : entre le prof polynectaré, les transformations en fouine et les épreuves du Ptit pote Potter, il passait vraiment une sale année.

Il était donc là, couché dans la tour d'astronomie, à regarder le ciel étoilé.

Il soupira en apercevant la constellation du Dragon et se chuchota à lui-même :

-Bon anniversaire, Mister Draco Malfoy.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit lentement à glisser dans le sommeil, quand il entendit soudainement la porte grincer.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela car il savait bien qui venait lui tenir compagnie. Après tout, il lui avait donné rendez-vous.

L'inconnu se coucha à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda le blond.

Son interlocuteur sourit et répondit :

-Ça va, ça va...

Draco tourna la tête et plongea son regard gris d'orage dans les yeux verts émeraudes de son petit ami.

Ce dernier fit de même et ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mirent à pencher leurs têtes afin de coller leurs fronts.

Puis, leurs têtes toujours collées au niveau des tempes, ils regardèrent ensemble le ciel.

Une étoile filante passa et illumina leurs visages.

Les deux garçons firent des vœux au même moment : _Je souhaite que Dra_ _c_ _o et moi soyons ensemble pour toujours_. pensa Harry. _Je souhaite que Harry m'aime pour toujours._ pensa Draco.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés.

Pourtant, s'ils étaient restés réveillés encore quelques instants, ils auraient vu une autre étoile filante traverser le ciel et après son passage, la constellation du Dragon briller de rouge, comme s'il crachait du feu pour bénir les amoureux, pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

 _ **06/06/2016**_

 _._

 _Voilà !_

 _À vos claviers !_

 _Merci de lire cette fiction, qui que tu sois ! Ça fait plaisir !_

 _Et à la prochaine fois !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Welcome to Hog-... le deuxième chapitre !  
Celui-là est plus long !_

 _Merci à toi, Lilou40 pour ton commentaire, et à toi,_ _ _AqsaAzqa_ pour l'avoir mise dans tes favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall était une jeune première année.

Elle excellait en métamorphose, possédant un niveau bien supérieur à celui de ses camarades de première année.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce premier octobre, son professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore, la mit dans le groupe des troisièmes années de Gryffondor.

Or, la jeune fille possédait réellement un grand talent dans ce domaine et dépassait sans la moindre difficulté ses nouveaux camarades.

Dire que la jeune fille de onze ans était seule était un euphémisme. Un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes, elle tomba sur Mimi qui pleurait.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle demanda :

-Mimi ?

Cette dernière se retourna d'un bond, furieuse. Qui osait l'interrompre ?!

Cependant, lorsque l'ectoplasme reconnu la petite fille, elle se calma et dit gentiment :

-Ah, Minerva... C'est toi. Je suis heureuse...

Le fantôme lui fit un gentil sourire. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant quelle était morte, mais elle était sûre que si elle avait été vivante, elle aurait fait la cour à la première année.

Cette dernière était en effet très mignonne mais son talent l'isolait du reste de l'école.

Pourtant, Mimi, elle, savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'intéresser de très près à la petite fille. Avec ses yeux verts comme les bois et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, elle était très belle malgré son jeune âge et promettait de devenir une splendide jeune femme.

Minerva, s'étonnant de la gentillesse et de la douceur présentes dans le regard de l'esprit, demanda :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu tout le temps ?

Mimi eut un sourire triste et un éclat douloureux traversa ses prunelles. Elle soupira autant qu'un fantôme peut se le permettre et répondit :

-Minerva... Vois-tu, je suis triste de voir pourquoi je suis morte, car je le sais, je suis un fantôme. Je sais que ma mort est cruelle et cela me rend triste... tu ne voudrais pas partager Poudlard avec moi ? Demanda t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Une légère rougeur prit place sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Mimi, je suis encore vivante. Répliqua t-elle tout de même.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Répondit le fantôme, amusée.

.

Dans le splendide manoir de Tom Marvolo Riddle, bientôt craint de tous sous un pseudonyme bien moins élégant, un adolescent s'inclinait avec respect.

-My lord...

Le lord en question prit le menton de son interlocuteur et lui releva doucement la tête.

-Voyons, Orion... Tu le sais bien, tu n'as pas obligation de t'incliner devant moi.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent mais le dénommé Orion inclina de nouveau la tête, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Il en va de mon honneur, de vous octroyer le respect qui vous est dû.

Le mage noir relâcha son visage et renifla d'agacement. Combien de fois cette discussion avait-elle eut lieu ? Et combien de fois, lui, le puissant, immortel et séduisant mage avait échoué à convaincre l'autre de sa véritable place ?

Un très léger rire retentit. Les yeux carmins du brun transpercèrent l'étudiant. Il préférait le voir gémir que lui tenir tête.

Grognant, le futur Lord Voldemort s'empara des lèvres de son amant qui lui répondit avec ferveur.

.

À Poudlard, la première année qu'était Minerva ne réussissait toujours pas à s'intégrer. Elle avait donc abandonné et s'investissait maintenant pleinement dans ses études. Bien sûr, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de parler avec Mimi, quels que soient le lieu et l'heure.

Puis, alors que le mois de janvier débutait calmement, elle fut déplacée dans le cours des septièmes années qui passaient leurs A.S.P.I.C.S quelques mois plus tard.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui fit part de ce fait, toute couleur déserta son visage.

Elle ? Dans des cours d'A.S.P.I.C.S ? Cherchez l'erreur.

Elle regarda son professeur s'éloigner en sifflotant. Faites que ce timbré ne devienne jamais directeur...

.

-Bon...Bonjour... Dit timidement la jeune fille en entrant dans la salle de métamorphose.

-Ah, mademoiselle Mcgonagall ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer. Prenez donc place... À côté de monsieur Zabini !

Lançant un regard noir à ce prof cinglé qui la foutait dans un cours de _septièmes années_ , elle alla s'asseoir.

Le cours commença sans encombres. Son niveau, bien que faible comparé à ses camarades, était excellent. Seulement, l'option métamorphose n'avait été prise que par des Serdaigle et des Serpentard, tous s'entendant très bien, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Heureusement, le Serdaigle à côté duquel elle était assise se révéla être très calme, ce qui apaisa la jeune fille.

Pourtant, après vingt minutes de cours, son malaise sembla s'intensifier de secondes en secondes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer, en vain. Elle se sentait scrutée. Elle releva la tête mais ne croisa le regard d'aucun de ses camarades.

-Mademoiselle ? Un problème ? Y a t-il quelque chose qui vous échappe ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Minerva reprit pied dans la réalité et balbutia :

-Heu, non... Non, tout va bien.

-N'hésitez pas à demander, surtout !

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Répondit-elle.

Elle retourna à sa prise de notes. Un léger rire parvint à ses oreilles. Elle releva vivement la tête mais ne confondit personne. Cependant, elle était sûre d'avoir très brièvement croisé un regard gris.

.

Des semaines passèrent. Le niveau de la Gryffondor s'adaptait bien aux sorts appris et elle progressait nettement plus qu'avec aucune autre classe.

Cependant, même si elle entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, son malaise était toujours présent à chaque cours.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle tentait une métamorphose complexe, elle se sentit de nouveau épiée. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la sensation et se concentra sur son oeuvre. Seulement, elle le rata de peu, et, furieuse, releva la tête vivement pour croiser un regard gris. Orion Black la fixait.

Le professeur annonça joyeusement la fin du cours tout en les félicitant pour les progrès accomplis et le Serpentard sortit, Minerva sur les talons, avant de se rendre dans un coin sombre du parc, caché par l'imposante ombre du château.

Souriant d'un air espiègle, le septième année attendit que sa jeune camarade ne prenne la parole :

-Pourquoi est-ce- que tu me fixes depuis le premier cours ?!

Avec un air chafouin, Orion s'approcha d'elle, réduisant considérablement la distance entre eux, ne laissant que quelques centimètres.

-Cela te déplaisait ? Demanda t-il.

Toute à sa fureur, elle répondit :

-Bien sûr ! J'ai raté mon sort par ta faute !

Riant légèrement, il manqua de faire s'étouffer la jeune fille. Il osait en rire ?! Elle s'apprêta à répliquer avec une nouvelle vague de fureur quand il se pencha près de son oreille et chuchota, lentement :

-Tu ne m'as pas compris. Cela te déplaît-il ?

Rougissant comme l'enfant qu'elle était, elle ne put répondre autre chose que des bégaiements gênés.

Riant à nouveau, le Serpentard se dégagea et déclara gentiment :

-C'est très mignon ce que tu viens de faire... Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Les rougissements de la plus jeune s'intensifièrent.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvre d'Orion qui partit, sans manquer de la frôler en passant près d'elle, tout en chuchotant :

-On se voit au prochain cours...

.

Le prochain cours arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de la Gryffondor, qui sentait une sourde appréhension naître dans son cœur.

Ouvrant la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas, contrairement à son habitude, la dernière arrivée. Elle sentit soudainement un présence dans son dos et une main s'empara de l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Orion passa devant elle, tout en replaçant discrètement la mèche en question derrière son oreille.

La scène s'était passée très rapidement et personne n'avait aperçu le manège du plus vieux. Se remettant de sa surprise et le rouge aux joues, elle alla s'asseoir près de Zabini.

.

Au cours suivant, sur sa table, se trouvait un bonbon emballé de papier noir. Sortant la friandise de son emballage, elle découvrit une bille de sucre grise. La mettant à sa bouche, le goût sucré lui détendit le visage et elle lâcha un soupir de contentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de manger des sucreries.

Avisant son entourage, elle se demanda qui avait pu savoir que le sucre lui manquait depuis quelques semaines. Puis, elle rencontra deux orbes grises satisfaites et sa bonne humeur redescendit légèrement.

Orion la fixait encore, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

Les semaines passèrent et les surprises des cours de métamorphose s'enchaînèrent. Des notes de parchemin envoyées aux petits cadeaux, en passant par des frôlements largement intentionnels du brun, tout y était passé.

Alors, en ce cours du mois de mars, elle attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle attendit, mais rien ne vint. Rien ne l'attendait sur sa table, elle était arrivée la dernière et Orion Black ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil.

Étonnée, elle le fixait sans ménagement depuis le début du cours. À la fin de celui-ci, le garçon daigna tourner les yeux vers ceux, boisés, de Minerva.

Il leva un sourcil amusé et un sourire satisfait orna son visage. Ne se trouvant non loin d'elle, il dit en chuchotant :

-Je te manquais tant que ça ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite manipuler, une vive rougeur apparut sur ses traits.

Le professeur annonça la fin du cours et elle rangea ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce d'une foulée rageuse et gênée.

Dans la salle, un Serpentard était très content de son résultat.

.

-Alors, Orion. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

La voix d'ordinaire veloutée du sorcier était aujourd'hui plus sèche.

-My Lord, je voulais vous parler d'une première année.

L'atmosphère se fit électrique. Bien sûr qu'il venait lui parler de sa première année ! Il le savait, que son amant s'était entiché d'une gamine et qu'il lui faisait la cour. Qui, lui ? Jaloux ? Bien sûr que non !

-Et bien ? Parle ! Ordonna le Lord.

L'adolescent frissonna. Il n'était pas habitué à cette voix autoritaire.

-Elle s'appelle Minerva Mcgonagall. Elle excelle en métamorphose, rattrapant même lentement le niveau des septièmes années.

Il s'interrompit mais le Lord l'invectiva de nouveau :

-Et bien, dis-moi donc ce qui te plaît tant chez elle !

Et Orion raconta. Comment ses yeux verts l'avaient empoisonné vicieusement là où les yeux carmins l'envoûtaient avec force, comment son visage, fin et encadré de cheveux noirs lui avait rappelé celui de son amant, comment sa puissance de changements contrastait avec celle, de destruction, propre au Lord noir, comment sa détermination avait finit d'emprisonner son cœur, exactement comme l'avait fait auparavant Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Au fil du récit, le grand mage noir s'imagina la belle. Il imagina la beauté de sa magie danser autour d'elle pour créer à volonté. Il imagina la force qui suintait de son corps pour se mouvoir selon ses envies.

Mais surtout, il imagina ses yeux, tel un piège de verdure qui s'effondre sur toi et t'enferme pour l'éternité, et se laissa fondre en eux, acceptant la dépendance qu'une simple image de l'esprit créait et qui lui emprisonnait les sens.

-Soit. Déclara t-il lorsque le plus jeune eut fini de parler.

Puis, il se leva du trône où il était élégamment assis et alla se placer face au jeune homme.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe et captura férocement ses lèvres, marquant ainsi son territoire.

.

À Poudlard, Minerva pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas le sentiment qui lui oppressait la poitrine et déclenchait ses sanglots.

Mimi, qui avait entendu la souffrance de la jeune fille, se précipita aux cachots pour trouver la seule personne qui, elle le savait, saurait l'apaiser.

.

Quand Minerva sentit une main lui caresser gentiment le haut du crâne, elle se sentit mieux. Toujours perdue et éplorée, mais mieux. Elle se concentra sur les mots de réconfort que la personne prononçait pour elle et calma petit à petit ses pleurs.

Se laissant bercer par la voix vaguement familière, elle laissa sa tête glisser pour finalement reposer sur l'épaule de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier, voyant la tristesse de l'enfant, posa sa main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux gris dans la forêt visuelle de la jeune fille.

Les deux se perdirent dans les tourbillons d'émotions que chacun voyait.

Puis, le visage du plus vieux s'approcha de celui de la Gryffondor et leurs lèvres se scellèrent doucement.

Ce baiser fut doux et, la jeune fille s'en étonna, totalement satisfaisant.

Attrapant sa camarade dans ses bras, celle-ci le nez enfouit dans son cou, il quitta rapidement l'enceinte de Poudlard afin de transplaner.

.

Au manoir, Tom ne fut pas spécialement ravi de voir son amant apparaître dans son salon, portant une jeune fille, et matant allègrement son torse découvert.

Lorsque la jeune fille en question sortit la tête de là où elle était cachée, son regard tomba sur le torse musclé du plus âgé et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

Une foule d'émotions passa dans son regard : de l'étonnement, de la gêne et... de l'envie ?

Puis, les yeux carmins rencontrèrent les yeux boisés, et, comme Orion le lui avait laissé supposé, il sentit son âme se faire aspirée et son cœur faire une embardée.

Il était celui qui détruisait là où se tenaient des choses mauvaises. Orion était celui qui réparait là où sa désolation était passée. Et elle... Elle était celle qui transformait les choses pour les rendre meilleures.

À eux trois, ils étaient la solution.

Ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer.

Ils étaient fait pour détruire, refaire et changer.

Ils étaient fait pour régner.

Alors, le mage s'approcha de l'enfant, et, posant sa main sur sa joue, embrassa délicatement son front.

Ils avaient du temps pour se connaître, ils avaient du temps pour apprendre.

Depuis ce jour, à Poudlard, personne ne revit plus jamais la talentueuse Minerva Mcgonagall.

.

.

-Minerva ! Déclara Orion en frappant contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-J'arrive ! Répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, soupira et sortit.

L'homme la jaugea de haut en bas avant de sourire :

-Tu es parfaite. Comme d'habitude...

Plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres, Minerva, âgée maintenant de 17 ans, se mit à courir dans les couloirs, laissant un rire cristallin résonner dans le manoir.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle faillit pourtant s'étaler par terre mais deux bras forts la retinrent.

L'embrassant, Tom la serra contre lui et l'enlaça.

Se dégageant, la jeune femme lui chuchota :

-On va être en retard...

-Ils attendront. Grogna t-il avant de reprendre son action interrompue.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit :

-Elle n'a pourtant pas tord. Dit Orion, amusé.

Minerva se jeta au cou du trouble-fête et demanda, toute heureuse :

-On y va ? Hein, dis, on y va ?

Soupirant devant son impatience, il jeta un regard au futur seigneur de l'Angleterre.

Ce dernier, amusé, tendit la main à Minerva qui la prit, tenant toujours le troisième par le cou, et ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

Nerveuse, Minerva se tordit les mains avant d'en sentir une sur chacune de ses épaules.

Tournant la tête à gauche, elle croisa le regard confiant de Tom.

La tournant ensuite à droite, elle plongea dans les orbes grises d'Orion.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déglutit, appréhendant l'estrade sur laquelle ils devaient monter.

Orion se pencha près de son oreille et dit, espiègle :

-Quel beau cadeau que notre présence en ce jour historique, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Il disait vrai. Enfin, le nouveau seigneur de l'Angleterre allait être intronisé, et ses compagnons, prince et princesse, allaient être présentés à leur tour.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'estrade et ne put empêcher la peur de s'installer dans son cœur.

-Tu parles d'une majorité... marmonna t-elle, de plus en plus anxieuse.

Soudain, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et toute peur la quitta.

Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer que d'autres prirent la place, la rassurant mieux que n'importe quels mots.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Chuchota l'homme aux yeux rouges, avant de la tirer vers l'estrade, tenant fermement sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite était serrée par Orion.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura également :

-Joyeux anniversaire...

* * *

 _ **11/09/2016**_

 _._

 _Je serai bien contente si vous aviez apprécié ce chapitre... laissez un petit com' , si le cœur vous en dit._

 _~Sh'Ak._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _La suite est là bien rapidement !_

* * *

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en cette froide journée de septembre. Elle se rendait à la bibliothèque afin de travailler, loin de la clameur et de la joie étudiante de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Cependant, un observateur aguerri aurait pu remarquer le pas anormalement pressé et l'air pincé inhabituel de la jeune fille.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt s'était tenue une conversation des plus déplaisantes :

.

 _Ron Weasley posa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et dit :_

 _-Hey, Hermione. Comme je sais que toi et moi... voilà, quoi, je veux bien qu'on se mette ensemble._

 _Hermione ferma brutalement le livre qu'elle tenait et darda un regard noir sur le roux :_

 _-Je peux savoir dans quel univers cette déclaration est sensée me faire plaisir ?_

 _Le rouquin rigola et répondit :_

 _-Allez, Hermione ! Tout le monde sait que t'es raide dingue de moi !_

 _Les joues de la brune s'échauffèrent. De colère._

 _-Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de toi ! Même pas dans tes rêves !_

 _-Allez, Hermione ! Fais pas ta timide, c'est bon, je sais !_

 _La claque partit avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione était déjà hors de la pièce quand la marque de ses doigts apparu sur la joue du Weasley. Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à l'imbécillité de son ami et lâcha, uniquement pour lui-même :_

 _-Je lui avais bien dit...!_

.

La Gryffondor marchait donc, agacée, afin de se réfugier au calme de la bibliothèque.

Arrivée dans la pièce tapissée d'étagères, elle alla s'asseoir à une table vide, au fond, assez dans l'ombre pour pouvoir observer sans être vue, mais surtout pour être tranquille. Elle ne voulait que cela, à cet instant. Être seule.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où elle n'avait fait que lire, n'arrivant pas à se décrisper, elle poussa un soupir rageur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette fine entra. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient derrière elle, et son pas sautillant démontrait sa joie de vivre. Pour compléter ce tableau féerique, un sourire rêveur était plaqué sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient comme voilés d'une brume que seule cette fée pouvait comprendre.

Luna s'approcha en silence et s'assit à la table de la rouge et or. La seule chose qui s'était faite entendre de cette entrée avait été le bruit de ses pas, discrets et délicats, tels une feuille portée par le vent.

Hermione retint un soupir découragé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait de la solitude ! Elle voulait décompresser ! Elle n'y arriverait jamais en compagnie de quelqu'un !

Elle regarda d'un coup d'œil discret ce que faisait la Serdaigle et eut simplement droit à la vue d'un ange. Luna lisait paisiblement un livre, une mèche replacée négligemment derrière son oreille. Ses yeux passaient le plus calmement du monde d'un mot à l'autre sans se presser et ses mains tournaient délicatement les pages. Un mince rayon de lumière perdu éclairait faiblement son visage et faisait briller ses yeux bleus si pâles qu'on aurait dit un lac paisible, illuminé et brillant sous le soleil du matin. Luna était la représentation même d'un esprit céleste descendu sur Terre.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les muscles de la brune se détendirent et elle se désintéressa totalement de son ouvrage. Elle ne faisait que fixer allègrement l'ange à ses côtés.

Ses pensées se tournèrent toutes, sans exception, vers la sixième année. Comment une personne pouvait-elle la fasciner à ce point ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Soudain, comme en réponse à sa question muette, Luna stoppa sa lecture et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa voisine.

Des yeux bleu pâle rencontrèrent des yeux chocolat. Le bleu accrocha le rouge. Le bronze affronta l'or. Le rêve se mélangea à la fascination.

Jamais Hermione n'avait ressentit ce qu'elle éprouva à cet instant. Son estomac se tordit dans une grande chaleur et des papillons voletèrent dans celui-ci. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer et son cerveau ne put plus former la moindre pensée cohérente.

Le visage de la Serdaigle semblait rayonner dans l'ombre. Comme... comme...

Comme un ange...

Les lèvres de Luna se courbèrent en un faible sourire qui ne fit que la rendre plus douce encore. Son visage s'approcha de celui de la lionne et les joues de cette dernière se teintèrent d'une légère rougeur.

Les lèvres de la Serdaigle se posèrent sur celles, hésitantes, de la septième année.

Elles échangèrent un chaste baiser avant que Luna ne se recule. Les joues pivoines de la Gryffondor se colorèrent encore un peu plus.

-Tu es un ange descendu du ciel, non ?

Un léger rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge du dit ange et le coeur d'Hermione chavira.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si je suis un ange, quel démon es-tu pour avoir enlevé ainsi mon coeur ?

Si la rouge et or avait pu rougir encore, elle l'aurait fait.

Un second rire, plus léger que le premier, retentit. Il sonna comme la plus belle des musiques aux oreilles de la brune.

Luna se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Hermione et posa sa joue contre celle de son interlocutrice. Ses lèvres se placèrent aux côtés de son oreille et la blonde murmura, d'une voix douce, teintée de malice et d'amour :

-Bon anniversaire...

* * *

 _ **16/09/2016**_

 _._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Laissez donc un commentaire si vous vous baladez dans le coin !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre suivant !_

* * *

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés attachés en catogan et aux yeux verts, marchait dans une forêt dense.

Ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, il avançait lentement, la main toujours posée sur son épée.

Soudain, une ombre lui sauta dessus et lui fit mordre la poussière.

-Putain, Laz ! Déclara t-il.

Le Laz en question avait des cheveux noir corbeau cascadant sur ses épaules et des yeux d'un profond bleu foncé.

Il éclata de rire et enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son ami.

-Rah, t'es lourd ! Maugréa le blond, que la situation dérangeait de moins en moins.

Brusquement, sans qu'aucun signe n'eut pu le prévoir, une énorme chose sortit des fourrés. Sous les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés du blond, le plus gros sanglier qu'il avait jamais vu commença à gratter le sol de ses sabots, à la manière d'un taureau furieux.

Tournant la tête, le brun se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Sa réponse devait être bien trop grosse à son goût car il détala, serrant la main du blond et l'entraînant dans sa fuite.

.

Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à semer la bête, les deux garçons s'écroulèrent près de leur feu de camp.

Riant, ils se regardèrent et se calmèrent progressivement, retrouvant leur souffle après cette course éprouvante.

Le regard du blond se fit doux alors qu'il repensait à leur rencontre et aux années qui suivirent.

.

.

-Surtout sois gentil. Tu te dois de faire honneur à notre famille.

La femme qui lui parlait ne reçu qu'un regard exaspéré et une phrase du même ton :

-Oui maman.

-Fais nous honneur.

Ce furent les derniers mots que sa mère, bien qu'aimante, lui adressa.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds soupira. Il entra dans la calèche qui n'attendait que lui et se retourna. Il ne vit que la porte de la modeste demeure familiale se refermer dans un faible claquement d'indifférence.

Il n'avait pas vécu débordé d'amour. Il n'avait été qu'une pension pendant sept ans. Une pension aimée, mais pas comme une mère aime son enfant. Non. Appréciée serait le mot juste.

Alors il était là, dans cette calèche, en route vers le destin auquel il avait été formé mais dont il ne voulait pas le moins du monde. Il voulait être un fils aimé, pas un résultat offert pour la fierté de sa famille.

Il serra les poings.

Jamais.

.

La scène aurait pu être comique si le malaise n'avait pas été si palpable.

Ils étaient là, face à face, maître et serviteur.

Un petit enfant, les cheveux noirs traînant presque par terre et les yeux bleu foncé, regardait d'un air curieux mais froid le garçon blond devant lui.

Le blond, lui, regarda la petite chose avec intérêt. Ce serait lui ?

Il serra les dents.

Levant la tête, il vit l'adulte qui n'attendait qu'une chose. Qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Les poings serrés, il s'approcha du brun et s'inclina. Il posa un genoux à terre et son poing droit sur son cœur.

-Moi, Godric Gryffondor, m'engage à servir toujours, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, et avec toute ma force mon seigneur, Salazar Serpentard. Je met mon épée à son service et reconnaît son autorité. Je le jure sur mon âme et ma magie.

-...Ainsi soit-il. Répondit le brun, acceptant ainsi le serment de l'autre.

.

Les années passèrent, le blond n'avait jamais aimé le brun et son animosité n'était pas cachée. Pourtant, tout son être réclamait son approbation et sa protection. Cette situation le faisait rager et ses propres sentiments étaient confus.

Quand Godric voyait cet enfant froid et indifférent travailler sans entrain, comme ennuyé, et qu'il le voyait fuir sa famille et les présentations qui auraient dû combler de joie ce petit prince pourri gâté et bien trop fier et orgueilleux, il voulait le frapper. Pourtant, cette petite part de lui qu'il n'expliquait pas et qui venait du serment lui faisait ressentir de la peine. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Lui ? Aucune chance.

Le brun, lui, n'avait que faire de cette famille qui ne désirait que son futur pouvoir et sa future influence.

Il n'avait jamais été un enfant aimé. Juste gâté comme si cela était suffisant pour s'assurer sa reconnaissance. Il ne voulait pas de jouets, de bijoux ou de beaux habits. Il voulait de l'amour et l'amitié d'un ami. Pas ces présentations horribles aux familles nobles et suffisantes, qui ne voulaient rien de plus que sa main, son pouvoir et son influence. Ils étaient tous pareils.

Mais pourtant, cet enfant blond... il avait tant envie de connaître cette créature, offerte en sacrifice au pouvoir, comme lui.

Pourquoi le haïssait-il ? Lui, il ne désirait que le connaître. Le blond semblait se méprendre sur celui qu'il considérait comme le voleur de sa liberté.

Salazar soupira.

Assis sur un banc en pierre, dans une partie reculée du jardin, il était seul. Calme. Apaisé. Loin de toutes ces contraintes et de tous ces idiots, il pouvait laisser son expression s'adoucir.

Soudain, une silhouette lui bloqua l'arrivée de lumière qui lui réchauffait le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa dans un regard vert qui le fixait, ses prunelles émeraudes remplies d'une rage incompréhensible.

Réagissant en réflexe, le brun plaça ses bras en croix devant son visage et eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

Sa magie sortit en vagues de ses bras et enveloppa le blond, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se matérialisait de la sorte pour le protéger.

Seulement, contrairement à lorsque quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, sa magie sembla entourer Godric d'une douce chaleur, alors que, pour les nuisibles, elle faisait du mal.

Croyant que sa puissance voulait détruire le blond, Salazar eut une crise de panique. Des larmes sortirent bien vite de ses yeux et il se griffa les bras, criant d'arrêter à l'entité de son âme.

Godric, voyant cela, ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Lui qui avait été étonné de l'air paisible que le brun arborait plus tôt au lieu de son impassible froideur, n'aurait jamais put penser qu'il en viendrait à un tel stade de panique.

La chaleur qui l'entourait lui prodiguait chaleur, douceur et caresses apaisantes.

Et soudain, il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi Salazar était si froid. Il comprit son erreur monumentale. Il comprit tout, et de fines gouttes roulèrent sur ses joues.

La bulle protectrice éclata et il accourra auprès de son maître. Oui. Il le protégerait.

Il entoura le garçon de ses bras et murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

Oui. Il l'avait juré. Il le protégerait.

Leurs magies avaient montré la voie. À eux de la suivre.

À ce moment là, leurs magies explosèrent de joie.

Ils étaient unis, protégé et protecteur.

Ils étaient frères et amis.

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, Godric jura. Il jura que jamais plus il ne laisserait cet événement se reproduire.

Jamais plus il n'aurait à souffrir.

Non. Dès maintenant, il le jurait, il le protégera.

Oui. Il veillera.

.

.

Godric regardait Salazar avec amour.

Depuis ce jour, le blond et le brun ne s'étaient pas quitté.

Mieux que ça, ils avaient quitté la demeure étouffante sans le moindre regret.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, encore et encore, passant de frères à amants, et d'amants à compagnons.

Ils avaient rencontré deux belles jeunes filles dans une situation semblable à la leur : belles, jeunes, folles, puissantes et amoureuses.

Ils devinrent inséparables.

Eux, ils n'avaient pas changé. Lui, du haut de ses seize ans semblait en avoir vécu vingts, alors que Salazar, du même âge, semblait n'en avoir que douze.

Ils étaient si différents.

La force protectrice du fier et courageux lion, couplée à la froideur destructrice du rusé et enfantin serpent.

Ils s'opposaient et se complétaient.

Ils s'aimaient si fort.

Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Alors, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Godric les posa sur celles de Salazar qui approfondit le baiser.

Puis, le brun le stoppa et, amoureusement, murmura :

-Bon Anniversaire...

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Laissez donc un commentaire si vous passez par là !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonjour._

 _Un petit one-shot sur Draco, comme ça, pour faire plaisir. Un peu différent des autres, par contre...  
_

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Voir cette fille, la croiser, chaque jour... Chaque jour d'école, chaque matin, chaque soir.

Comment pourrait-il l'éviter ? Cette fille qui l'obsédait autant que le révulsait.

Comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? Cette fille vivant sous le même toit que lui, dans la même maison, dans la même salle commune.

Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son attachement, pas la raison de sa folie pour celle qui, chaque jour, chaque matin et chaque soir, sans jamais cesser, habitait ses pensées.

Voilà plusieurs années que le garçon l'avait remarquée. Depuis ce premier jour, où elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, depuis cette seconde, où elle orienta ses pas vers la table des verts et argents.

Elle n'était pas si remarquable, pourtant. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris-verts, sa peau blanche. Rien de très extraordinaire, rien qui ne sorte du lot.

Et pourtant... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui frénétiquement, dans le but de s'assurer de sa présence. Car même s'il l'avait remarquée depuis le premier instant, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'ignorer.

Il avait essayé, sans relâche, de gagner son attention, d'obtenir un regard, une parole, un sourire de sa part. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait ignorer sa présence avec un je-m'en-foutisme aussi flagrant.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire, et cela l'agaçait, en même temps qu'une fascination profonde naissait à son égard.

Cette enfant, qui aurait dû suer corps et âme dans le but de survivre dans la fosse aux serpents, ne fit rien d'autre que vivre, tranquillement. Et si cela ne plaisait pas à certains, grand bien leur en fasse, elle n'allait pas changer et se plier à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre, qui qu'il soit.

C'est ainsi que les regards de l'héritier Malfoy se firent curieux, chercheurs, à la limite du scientifique, essayant d'analyser jusqu'au bout cette curieuse étrangeté qui s'incrustait dans son monde. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si seule, derrière ce charisme qu'elle tentait de camoufler, pour une raison ou une autre.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, et jamais il ne put avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il la regardait, il l'observait avec un calme incompréhensible, même pour lui-même.

Simplement, il tentait de comprendre qui elle était, qui elle voulait devenir, et comment elle le ferait. L'intérêt qu'il lui portait semblait irréel, à la limite de l'obsession, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre sans. Plus... depuis que son cœur battait à ce rythme-là.

Ce jour-ci, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait chargé de cette mission affreuse que de tuer son directeur, il la croisa. Sans même noter sa présence, elle l'avait dépassé, un air neutre sur le visage.

Elle n'avait même pas levé le regard vers lui, comme si le fait de le croiser ne lui faisait rien, comme si son existence ne comptait aucunement à ses yeux.

Et il avait continué sa route, sa fuite, sa course effrénée jusqu'aux toilettes, où il pleura, pleura, pleura et pleura encore, vidant son âme de sa peur, remplissant son cœur de tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas, pas encore, que seule la pudeur avait empêché la jeune fille de contempler le visage baigné de larmes, pures et brillantes, de son camarade.

Et puis, bien plus tard, lors de l'une des ces réunions interminables de serviteur des Ténèbres, où seules douleur et haine étaient présentes, alors qu'un sortilège brisait son corps de faible, de pantin abject, il avait ressenti... une grande chaleur. Un baume dans son esprit, se frayant un chemin à travers la carapace de glace qu'il s'était forgé, mais qui se brisait à son contact.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de chercher, frénétiquement, celle qui ne pouvait pas, qui ne _devait pas_ , être ici.

Et il ne l'avait pas vu, et il ne comprit pas. Car il ne savait pas, pas encore, que leurs âmes étaient liées depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elles le seront toujours, tant que durera cet âge, et peut-être même au-delà.

C'est encore plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue l'appui invisible, l'armure de vent qui le soutenait depuis tout ce temps, tout ce temps sous les ordre d'un tyran squelettique aux mœurs déplacées.

Quand il se sentait trop faible, il reprenait espoir, quand il se sentait trop épuisé, il reprenait son souffle, quand il se sentait trop seul, il ressentait sa présence.

Il la savait à ses côtés, il la savait dans cet endroit maudit qu'était ce manoir, rempli d'Hommes mauvais et du pire de tous, en ces temps de guerre, ces temps incertains.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne le savait pas encore, mais il pressentait que quelque chose de mal arriverait, et briserait cette routine déjà devenue vitale.

La vie donne et reprend bien trop vite, c'est ce qu'il savait déjà, depuis toujours. Il avait toujours vécu de cette manière, ayant tout, et si vide, si seul. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de proches, car ils disparaissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle soit préméditée ou non. Telle est la malédiction de sa vie, de son existence, pesant telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de son parcours, au dessus de son chemin, tracé au préalable avant même sa conception, comme le furent ceux de ses parents, et de leurs parents avant eux.

Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait croire celui qui se levait face à cette atrocité, face à cette pourriture. Il voulait croire qu'aucun destin n'était déjà tracé, coulé dans le bronze, gravé dans le marbre. Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Quand ce regard vert était orienté dans une direction bien précise, quand ces œillères cachait le monde aux yeux du Survivant ? Ce dernier n'était même pas libre, et vivait, très heureux, dans ce monde qu'on lui avait présenté blanc et noir, rouge et vert, dans une harmonie falsifiée et une ambiance créée de toutes pièces. Il ne le savait pas, après tout... mais c'était sa faute de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin que ça. Et aujourd'hui, il avait réussi dans sa vie montée en legos, dans un équilibre qui n'en était pas un, dans cette illusion qu'il avait toujours crue, et qu'il croyait encore, qu'il croyait toujours.

Et lui, Draco Malfoy, le dragon de Serpentard, le prince de glace, lui qui avait voulu en savoir plus, voulu sortir de sa prison dorée, subissait les dégâts des désastreuses décisions familiales, payait le prix de sa naissance : la rançon de la vie. Et la note était salée.

Il ne pouvait passer de journée en public sans recevoir de coups, d'injures, de regards dégoûtés. Il supportait cela sans broncher, l'injustice de la vie était ce qu'elle était, et ce n'était pas sa bonne volonté qui pourrait changer cela.

C'était ce qu'il pensait, abattu dans ce caniveau, dans cette ruelle sombre qui laissait présager une fin bien peu agréable.

Il savait, depuis des mois, il savait depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres que la vie n'était pas ce qu'on souhaitait. qu'elle ne l'était jamais. Il avait appris dans le sang que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec, et il avait appris dans la douleur qu'il était celui qui paierais pour celles des autres.

Son corps le faisait souffrir avec une violence qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avant cet instant. Il savait que ses chances de survivre dans ces conditions étaient minimes, que son avenir semblait enfin atteindre le bout du tunnel. Il savait que sa vie allait probablement finir, et quelle ironie que de la terminer au bout de dix-huit ans, exactement, jour pour jour. Quelle ironie, que de mourir le jour de la célébration de sa naissance, le jour de son anniversaire ?

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter le bruit du vent à ses oreilles, qui lui reportait les moindres sons de la nuit, les plus petits chuchotements de la ville, les innombrables âmes qui vivaient, sans se soucier de lui et de sa fin...si proche.

Mais alors qu'il se croyait perdu, enfin, mort, il sentit quelque chose dans son cœur. Un battement. Un souffle. Une braise. Une flamme. Une douce lumière. Une faible lueur. Une agréable chaleur. Cette chaleur qu'il croyait perdue à jamais, fermée à son âme sombre, noire et corrompue.

Et son corps commença à guérir, à soigner ses blessures, et sa magie reprit sa place, forte, bruyante et aimante, envers ce petit dragon qu'elle ne cessait de protéger.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et, croisant deux orbes gris-verts, il ne put retenir son cœur, retenir ce battement qui pulsa pour elle, pour celle qui observait l'adolescent, l'homme, couché à terre.

Et là, il comprit. Soudainement. La réalisation qui se fit dans son esprit fut extraordinairement rapide et fulgurante. Il voyait ce reflet rouge dans ses yeux. Il voyait cette pâleur sur son visage. Il voyait _son_ sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait enfin qui elle était, pourquoi ce charisme et d'où venait sa fascination première. Etait-ce cela que ses parents avaient ressenti face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à ses débuts ? Etait-ce cela qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui envers... sa fille ?

Satisfaite, elle se redressa, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, le laissant seul.

Soupirant, il se redressa, et plongea son regard d'acier dans le ciel ombrageux.

Que pouvait-il bien faire, maintenant ? Elle venait de sauver sa vie, elle venait de le rendre à ce monde, de sauvegarder son âme. Elle venait de sauver la vie d'un monstre, et de prouver qu'elle n'en était pas un.

Et voilà que maintenant, son cœur battait pour ses yeux, pour ce sourire, pour ce regard pur qu'il avait maintes fois recherché.

Voilà que ses mains tremblaient, dans le froid de minuit, agitées de soubresauts excités par la folle envie qui lui tiraillait le ventre, cette folle perspective de recroiser ce yeux qu'il voulait connaître, observer, analyser, absorber, aimer, encore, et encore, et encore.

Voilà que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire joyeux, extasié de cet événement qu'il avait encore du mal à croire.

Voilà que son souffle se faisait erratique, dans la merveilleuse attente que celle de le reproduire, de nombreuses fois, et de se retrouver à nouveau proche d'elle, et de se voir dans ses yeux, et de savoir qu'elle le regardait, lui, sans jamais briser ce contact qu'il ressentait déjà comme une drogue, la plus belle addiction de toutes, le plus pur besoin de son organisme.

Le lendemain, oui, il sera là, à Poudlard, recommençant l'année qui brisa tout avec violence, mais qui, étrangement, fut le commencement de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Et il cherchera à nouveau son regard, celui de cette enfant au regard clair et aux cheveux sombres, celui de cette enfant qui devrait le regarder en face, après toutes ces années, celui de celle qui aurait dû l'effrayer de par son engeance, mais qui ne faisait qu'intensifier son envie de la voir.

Il cherchera, et il trouvera, car il ne peut plus vivre sans, et il savait, au plus profond de lui, au plus profond de son esprit, de son âme, de sa magie, et de sa mémoire, que cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Leurs âmes se connaissaient, sinon, comment expliquer ce lien, si fort, si étrange, si inattendu, si profond, si vieux, qui liait ces deux entités ?

Sinon, comment expliquer ce besoin vital qu'il avait de se tenir à ses côtés, fragile et protecteur ?

Sinon, comment expliquer que son cœur de glace émettait enfin la chaleur qu'il avait toujours voulu ressentir, connaître, ces battements sourds qui vrillaient ses oreilles dans une cacophonie de douceur ?

Il ne voulait pas réellement de réponse. Il voulait juste l'avoir près de lui, et ne plus jamais la quitter.

Il voulait simplement profiter de cette vie qu'il pourrait peut-être enfin expérimenter dans la plus grande innocence, avec la plus grande fougue et la plus forte joie de vivre cette histoire, cette histoire d'enfant, ce conte de fées qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, qu'il ne voulait pas enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, loin de tout, caché derrière ce qu'il ne devait jamais perdre.

Jamais.

Cette chose douce aux reflets dorés, cette chose chaude à la douceur enflammée.

Ce souvenir qu'il voulait garder pour toujours auprès de lui.

Cette image de celle qui avait capturé son cœur, ce sentiment... d'amour.

* * *

 ** _26/02/2017_**

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _\- Bon Anniversaire à la Serpentard, la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres -  
_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	7. Chapter 7

_Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, un pairing qui fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Ils se regardaient.

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Le blond cuivré -en mode Cullen- et le brun ne pouvaient plus séparer leurs regards.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient attachés sur des chaises, l'un en face de l'autre, reliés à plusieurs charges de T.N.T..

Theodore commençaient lentement mais sûrement à paniquer, d'après la brillance inhabituelle de ses pupilles, ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une rage froide à l'encontre de son voisin.

-Je vais tellement te défoncer, Blaise...

Autant pour lui, c'était de la rage.

-Voyons, mon chou, tu sais bien que c'est quand tu veux, mais là, on a plus important à faire, non ?

Le blond soupira lourdement. Vraiment chouette, l'anniversaire, merci bien ! Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans cette situation, déjà ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, A CAUSE D'UN PUTAIN D'ECUREUIL !

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le sud de Milan, et ils roucoulaient tranquillement dans une prairie, prêts à faire des choses moins catholiques que plaisantes.

Quand un écureuil apparu à côté d'eux, ils le regardèrent sans grand intérêt.

Et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à des choses un peu plus physiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, he he, repensa le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier, un hélicoptère descendit du ciel pour venir les décoiffer et interrompre leurs affaires.

Une multitude de Men In Black en descendirent, pistolet, mitraillette ou autre AK-47 à la main, et commencèrent à canarder les deux jeunes hommes.

Une transfiguration plus tard, et ils étaient entourés de fauteuils en velours carmin, d'une très haute couture, splendides et sûrement très confortables.

Theodore pouvait très bien concevoir que son amant ait une imagination très fertile, et très bien mise en pratique, d'ailleurs, mais les fauteuils, même rembourrés au max, ne sont _pas_ les meilleures protections au monde contre des balles perforantes, à tête creuse et explosives. Malheureusement.

Et, dans le feu de l'action, ils avaient oublié l'écureuil. Vous le voyez venir ?

L'animal se rapprocha de la ligne de tir, et Blaise se jeta dessus, criant « Non ! » et annulant leur protection par la même occasion. Evidemment.

C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une pièce après avoir été figés par un quelconque sorcier de bas-étage. Sorcier de bas-étage ayant pourtant réussi à les figer, sois-dit en passant, ce qui portait quand même un sacré coup à l'ego du garçon.

Le minuteur relié aux deux bombes des sorciers commençaient à biper dangereusement.

Blaise se concentra.

-Je vais nous sortir de là.

Dans son esprit, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. AAAAAaaargh !

-Argh !

-Blaise, je ne suis pas sûr sûr que crier sois la meilleure des solutions...

-Je fais ce que je peux !

Ils avaient bloqués le système des elfes de maisons !

-Fais donc mieux, ou _je_ fais la grève du sport de chambre.

Blaise déglutit. Après une légère impulsion magique, il brouilla les sorts qui le maintenaient sur sa chaise et, après une rapide concertation avec son blondinet chéri, ce dernier matérialisa un couteau, avant de le lancer, avec une précision ahurissante, sur les liens qui retenaient les pieds du mulâtre.

Le brun, enfin libéré des jambes, prit une impulsion, fit sauter sa chaise... et elle s'écrasa au sol, et lui avec.

-Mon bel Italien, va falloir que tu sortes mes fesses de là. Déclara Theodore.

Blaise se releva du tas de bois où il était couché et, après un rapide coup d'œil aux cinq secondes affichées sur le minuteur-

…

…

…

Cinq ?

Et l'entrepôt explosa.

.

 _Driiiiiiiiiing tut lu lu lu tutuuuutu la la laaaa …  
Driiiiiiiiiing tut lu lu lu tutuuuutu la la laaaa …  
Driiiiiiiiiing tut lu lu lu tutuuuutu la la laaaa …_

-Allo?demanda une voix encore assomée.

- _Je suis dans la merde._

-Ah ?

- _ **Blaise Zabini, votre amant est entre nos mains. Veuillez vous rendre sans résistance et rien ne lui sera fait. Al Capone vous attend.**_

 _Tuuut … Tuuut … Tuuut …_

Blaise raccrocha son téléphone. Bon. Ben... Ça allait chier.

.

-Argh !

-Oui, maître Blaise ? Maître Blaise a appelé Argh ?

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un sort a directions multiples, s'il te plaît.

-Bien, maître Blaise, Argh fera selon les désirs de maître Blaise.

-Merci, Argh.

Il regarda l'immense bâtisse devant laquelle il se trouvait, sourit, et entra.

 _Bam !_

Les grandes doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

Des dizaines d'armes se pointèrent vers l'entrée béante.

Des dizaines de mafieux tombèrent au sol.

Et Blaise tomba du ciel.

-Salut la compagnie ! Je suis le grand, le magnifique, le splendide Blaise Zabini !

La modestie est restée là-haut, apparemment...

-Vous me vouliez ? Me voilà... un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage et son regard s'intensifia.

Face à lui, Al Capone, parrain de la mafia Italienne, le regardait avec l'air que l'on réserve habituellement aux cafards les plus répugnants. Il leva son pistolet vers le mulâtre dont le sourire s'étira. Blaise secoua la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, et son index fit le même mouvement :

-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... ne faites pas ça.

-Je suis Al Capone, le plus dangereux sorcier d'Europe ! Je n'ai pas peur d'un gosse, et encore moins d'un idiot comme toi !

-Ah, ma réputation me précède, visiblement... mais vous ne voulez _vraiment_ pas faire ça.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Et tu ne peux rien faire, ton amant est là ! Déclara le mafieux, en plaçant le canon de son pistolet contre la tempe du sus-nommé.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Blaise, gentiment.

La peur du vieux sorcier était palpable, il ne savait pas pourquoi une aura noire entourait progressivement le jeune brun, illuminé de danger, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Soudain, il tira. Le cadavre de Theodore tomba au sol, et le brun soupira.

-Et allez...

-Je suis Al Capone ! Rien ne me résiste ! Je vais tuer l'héritier du clan Zabini ! Je vais régner sur la pègre !

-Mais oui, c'est cela.

Un grognement se fit entendre à côté du vieux sorcier. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le cadavre, et l'absence de corps le figea. Son cœur arrêta de battre, pendant un instant, et il sentit à peine une main percer son torse pour le saisir et l'en sortir. Il regarda son organe pulser lentement, serré dans une main pâle, plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Il se sentit suffoquer, et quand l'organe explosa dans une gerbe de sang, Blaise retint un nouveau soupir en voyant le cadavre de l'ancien chef de la pègre Italienne s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

Le vampire qui lui servait d'amant se recoiffa d'un mouvement ample.

-Il m'a tâché ! Déclara t-il en se touchant la tempe.

Blaise tendit la main à Theodore qui s'en saisit. Le vampire et l'incube rentrèrent chez eux.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur l'immense lit de leur chambre et Theodore s'attaqua aux lèvres de son amant.

Blaise grogna légèrement avant de prendre le dessus du baiser. Ça allait apparemment être une loooongue nuit...

Theodore sourit : pas si raté, en fait, l'anniversaire...

* * *

 _ **02/06/2017**_

 _Merci de votre attention ^^_

 _À la prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, arrivée intempestive de la Génération Miracle ! Les As de Touhou et Kaijo vous souhaitent une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce que Draco n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, c'est que cet événement fasse autant palpiter son cœur.

Il regardait, sans trop y croire, les phénomènes qui se livraient une bataille acharnée devant lui.

Ces montagnes de muscles s'affrontaient avec une rage et une volonté de fer, il n'avait jamais vu cela, et son corps vibrait.

Il était fébrile et tremblait légèrement, les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées tant l'action était fantastique.

-Drake ? Demanda une voix bien connue du blond.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers un brun aux yeux émeraudes et déglutit, avant de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est... magique !

Le brun rigola.

-Non, rien de magique là-dedans, crois-moi ! C'est juste un sport.

Le blond s'étouffa presque :

- _Juste_ un sport ?! Tu te fiches de moi, Harry ? C'est bien plus que ça, bien mieux que le Quidditch !

Connaissant la passion du Serpentard pour le sport des sorciers, Harry savait que son ami venait de réellement tomber amoureux de cette discipline : le basket.

Le commentateur annonça :

-Fin de la mi-temps, le match opposant Touhou à Kaijo va bientôt reprendre.

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le match.

Le blond se remit dans l'action et un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Le brun rigola. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu, de l'emmener regarder ce concours de basket ! Lui-même aimant beaucoup ce sport, il savait que son ami aurait adoré, mais à ce point !

Leur amitié pouvait en choquer beaucoup, mais Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, du haut de leurs seize ans, avaient décidé d'un commun accord de passer au dessus de leurs différents. Ils devaient tous deux faire face à la menace Voldemort, Harry, par sa cicatrice, et Draco, par ses parents. Le blond avait alors décidé de fuguer de chez lui plusieurs mois auparavant, au début de leur cinquième année. Il refusait de se faire marquer et de devenir l'esclave d'un maniaque mégalomane. Il s'était réfugié à Poudlard, était devenu l'ami de Harry durant les vacances scolaires, et les voilà, face à un championnat de basket étudiant au Japon, pour fêter l'anniversaire du blond.

Le troisième quart-temps se termina.

Les équipes se rassemblèrent et les spectateurs purent les encourager à leur juste valeur.

De son banc, l'As de Kaijo scruta les gradins, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Quand il croisa un regard vert émeraude bien connu, le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel Harry répondit d'un signe de main entendu.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, c'est une très longue histoire... déclara le brun en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

-Longue comment ?

-Longue comme... longue.

-Tu m'énerves Potty.

-Allez, Blondie, regarde le match, ça reprend.

Grognon, Draco se remit dans le match.

.

Le match finit, sur le score de 98 à 110 pour l'académie Touhou.

Les joueurs regagnèrent leurs vestiaires, plus ou moins heureux. Dans celui de Kaijo, Ryouta se faisait frapper par son capitaine.

-Mais heu, capt'ain ! Me frappe pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux !

-Mouais. En attendant, je te rappelle que l'entraînement va être doublé.

-Aggghh... t'es pire qu'Akashi-cchi, toi !

-Je veux pas le savoir, Kise ! Change toi, on a pas toute l'année !

Le blond soupira. Il se changea rapidement, gardant pour lui la remarque que, s'il était encore en tenue, c'était bien de la faute de son capitaine.

À peine eut-il terminé de se rhabiller que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Oui ? Demanda le capitaine de Kaijo.

-C'est Momoi Satsuki ! Il se trouve que quelqu'un demande Ryouta, un joli brun aux yeux verts.

-C'est vrai ?! Hurla Ryouta en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Satsuki l'emmena voir son ami, avant de les laisser. Elle était tombée sur le brun au détour d'un couloir, et ce dernier l'ayant vu sur le stade, il lui avait demandé où se trouvait le vestiaire de Kaijo.

-Harry-cchi ! Hurla le géant blond en sautant au cou de son ami.

-Haha, Ryou, tu vas finir par m'étouffer !

-Mais tu m'as tellement manqué ! Cria l'As en enserrant le Survivant de ses bras.

Draco regardait le spectacle qu'offraient les deux adolescents, et repensa à l'extraordinaire match auquel il avait assisté. Le mannequin remarqua que le Serpentard désirait lui demander quelque chose et l'enjoignit à s'exprimer :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Boucles-d'or ?

-Heum... je... je voudrais vous féliciter pour le match !

-Ah, ça t'a plu ? Demanda le grand avec un gentil sourire.

-Énormément ! Répondit le plus petit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Et moi, je t'ai plu ? Grogna une voix inconnue à ses oreilles.

Le bond que fit Draco déclencha l'hilarité des deux autres, tandis que le visage basané de l'As de Touhou se couvrait d'un rictus sarcastique.

-Qu...qu-quoi ? Hurla le petit blond.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

-Harry-cchi, Boucles-d'or, je vous présente l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Aomine Daiki.

-Yo. Grogna le géant.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama Harry en lui tendant une main que le plus grand regarda, critique.

Il la serra et un fin sourire germa sur les lèvres du brun aux yeux verts.

Daiki regarda alors le plus jeune aux cheveux blonds et son regard se fit plus intense.

-Alors, tu es l'ami de Ryouta ? Demanda t-il à Harry sans lâcher Draco du regard.

-C'est bien cela. Répondit le Gryffondor en souriant. Ces deux là semblaient s'être bien trouvés, apparemment, si l'on en jugeait par le regard brillant du petit blond et ses joues qui commençaient à s'échauffer.

-Je vois. Et, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Continua le basané, fixant toujours Draco.

-Pour mon travail, j'ai dû aller en Angleterre, et dans une insignifiante bourgade, j'ai trouvé notre ami ici présent.

Draco était l'un des rares à réellement connaître l'enfance et l'adolescence du Survivant, de même que les sévices et la maltraitance dont il avait, et était toujours, victime. Sans même le regarder, il pouvait deviner la tristesse et la honte que son ami ressentait envers lui-même. Et qu'il se laisse aller autant ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'As de Kaijo était au courant, et la confiance de Harry à son encontre était immense. Quel genre de relation ces deux-là entretenaient-ils ?

Tout à ses interrogations, Draco n'avait pas remarqué que géant bleu le fixait toujours du regard, et quand ce dernier approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour y grogner, il sursauta :

-Tu serais en train de m'oublier, blondinet ?

-Qu-quoi ?

-Daiki, n'embête pas l'ami de mon Harry-cchi ! S'indigna Ryouta.

-Ah, mais je n'ai rien fait ! « Ton Harry-cchi » ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre...

Et sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres, Ryouta et Harry se roulèrent la pelle du siècle au milieu du couloir, illustrant les paroles de l'As de Touhou.

La tête choquée de Draco valait vraiment le détour, et Daiki décida de l'emmener faire un tour, « loin de ces abrutis », avait-il dit.

Harry les regarda partir avec un sourire en coin. Il avait bien le droit à un Anniversaire joyeux, pour une fois... Draco le méritait bien.

* * *

 _ **06/06/2017**_

 _Merci de votre attention !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


End file.
